Sophie Lee’s Halfblood adventures
by isNotAvailable13
Summary: Sophie, a powerful pyromancer has spent 8 years at camp Half Blood. She has lived through the second titan and second giant wars. During the second Giant war she led a group of greeks and romans to help take down the evil cyclop army that threatened to take over Camp Halfblood. She longs to go on her own quest one day but for the time being is stuck at camp.
1. Polyphemechs and peaches

**Hey guys how's it going? So this story is going to be based around an OC character. It is going to be set in an AU Percy Jackson universe where everyone is 4 years older and this story takes place a year after the giants war. The giants war happened in 2015 in this universe.**

_8 years earlier:_

All she heard was hissing and snorting. As she ran her tool belt jingled on her hips. She reached into it and rummaged around. She pulled out a Swiss Army knife that had been her father's. Two days ago, on her 12th birthday , her mother had given it to her before telling Sophie to go to Long Island. She flipped the burnished blade out and it extended with a shing, and the rest of the tool unfolded into a grip. The tool had become a xiphos, a dual edged ancient Greek blade. She spun around and planted her feet. The cerastes advance slowed as the slight glow of the metal gleamed in the moonlight. _Ugh, jeez can't theses things leave me alone? _She lunges forward and with two swipes they fell dead at her feet.

But she knew better, they had chased her all the way from Jersey up to northeastern Long Island. She turned and started to run. She ran over a hill and saw the arch.

"Fucking finally!" Just as she said that, hisses emanated from the forest with an eerie tone. She started to limp. The hideous creatures followed in pursuit. They were at her heels by the time she got to the arch. She spun around again and stood ready. They leaped at her.

SNAP! CRASH! POP! FOOSH! Flames burst out of the woods burning the creatures to ash. She fell to her knees and collapsed. As her eyes closed, she saw a dark haired boy and a blonde haired girl standing over her.

"I'm sorry this is the life the world has given you." The dark haired one said before she passed out.

_Present Day-_

"Who are you?" Said a boy in a giant cyclops mech.

"I… I am nobody." Said Percy in his Odysseus costume. Sophie sat in the amphitheater with the rest of the camp. Watch as the 21 year old Percy Jackson starring as Odysseus took on her older brother Leo piloting the Polyphemech. She had seen rehearsal five times and while it was fun to watch Leo's creation get beaten up by Percy she had projects she wanted to work on.

She slipped out of the amphitheatre and back to the Hephaestus cabin. After the giants war, Her siblings and the Athena cabin made some renovations to the camp such as moving the cabins to overlook the cliff. In addition to that the Hephaestus cabin made some crazy renovations to their own cabin. She and Leo, as heads of their cabin got two amazing hidden rooms; Leo got the Leo Cave and Sophia had made her room look out of the cliff face. Facing the lake was her work bench, on which sat varied unfinished projects as well as a shit ton of blue prints. On another wall she had 4 different 3D printers. Two that just printed plastic, (however she had made two enchanted spools that never ran out of filament), one that could print celestial bronze (by melting it down and pouring it into a hopper) and one that printed in imperial gold. She was currently working on one that printed both or a hybrid but she still had a long way to go. There was a door on the same wall that led into her bedroom. She walked through the doorway and laid down on her bed. She flicked on the TV and opened Netflix and started to watch the CW's The Flash Season 3. Just as she got into episode 8, she heard her doorbell system ring.

"Helix, who's at the door?" She questioned her personal AI assistant. A window popped up in the transparent OLED display. A tall, brown haired and purple eyed girl stood at her door.

"Katie Noach, ma'am" She immediately granted access. Katie walked out of the elevator and into Sophie's room.

"Hey sweetie. I noticed you snuck out."

"Yeah there's only so many times you can see my brother's mech's eye get set on fire and melt."

"Well I know something else that's pretty hot."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You." Katie walked over to Sophie and knelt down on her bed. their tongues sliding and slipping against one another and they were both moaning into the kiss. Katie's hands were underneath of Sophie's shirt toying with the girl's tits and Sophie in turn had her hands caressing Katie's ass.

Sophie grabbed Katie's belt and expertly slipped it undone and then yanked down Katie's pants revealing a pair of white panties. Katie giggled as she felt Sophie's hands rubbing her ass and sliding against her pussy. Katie meanwhile had torn Sophie's shirt into a vest and pulled it off so she could she see what she was grabbing. Sophie was in a lacy black bra with purple flowers on the trim.

Katie grinned, "Cute."

Sophie smirked, "Thanks babe."

Sophie then hooked her thumbs in Katie's panties and slipped them down with one swoop to the girl's knees. Katie squealed in surprise as she felt the cold air hit her wet pussy.

Katie quickly regained herself and shoved her hands into Sophie's pants and ripped them off, panties included, so there stood Sophie wearing only a bra and Katie with only her shirt on. Katie and Sophie were making out and taking off each other's clothes.

Katie unclasped Sophie's bra and left the girl's naked breasts open to the cold but they were not given the chance to enjoy it for long as Katie quickly covered them with her mouth and hands. Katie sucked, bit, licked, twisted and pinched to her heart's content. Sophie kept her hands on Katie's ass but they had stopped moving so that she could enjoy the pleasure she was getting from her glorious tit teasing.

"Motorboat me!" Sophie moaned.

Katie nodded and shoved her face between Sophie's tits and the girl proceeded to shake her tits while Katie licked and shoved her face into it enjoying the feeling that only made her wetter.

Katie pulled her face out of Sophie's tits to let out a loud gasp and then a low moan as she felt a long and slim tongue shoved into her pussy and making her shake with pleasure, Sophie also moaned as she felt three fingers pumping in and out of her. Sophie kissed Katie full on the mouth and the two girls continued their make out session. Katie grinned triumphantly and pressed her pussy against Sophie's and the two began to rub their pussies together.

Katie pressed hard against Sophie and also came and the girls' juices mixed and slid down Sophie's hips and onto the floor of the cabin.

Katie fell asleep and Sophie continued to grind against Katie's leg and she could feel her orgasm approach once again and she grit her teeth and let out a quiet hiss as her juices flowed out over Katie's leg. Sophie slid off and rested her head against Katie's tits. She slowly fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up on a still sleeping Katie. The giant window faded from black to clear. Katie woke up gently. They kissed and got up from Sophie's bed. Sophie grabbed her necklace adorned with various beads that depicted different things such as a Golden Fleece, a maze, the Empire State Building, from the nightstand. She and Katie dressed; her in a sloppy tee and greasy cargos and Katie in a skimpy t shirt and a pair of shorty shorts. Sophie hit print on her celestial bronze maker. They both rode the elevator up and headed on over to breakfast.


	2. Training and Orgies

_**Last time on Sophie Lee's Half Blood adventures:**_

_Fucking finally!" Just as she said that, hisses emanated from the forest with an eerie tone. She started to limp. The hideous creatures followed in pursuit. They were at her heels by the time she got to the arch. She spun around again and stood ready. They leaped at her. _

_SNAP! CRASH! POP! FOOSH! Flames burst out of the woods burning the creatures to ash. She fell to her knees and collapsed as her eyes closed, she saw a dark haired boy and a blonde haired girl standing over her. _

_"I'm sorry this is the life the world has given you." The dark haired one said before she passed out_

Katie and Sophie walked arm and arm to breakfast. After the 2nd giant war the rule about sitting with your half brothers and half sisters was abolished. They sat together at a table with their friends. Percy nodded at them and then went back to having a make out sesh with Annabeth.

"So… are you two a thing now?" Leo said through bites of food.

"Yeah but we're non exclusive."

Katie rushes off to go sit with her sisters.

Piper burst into the mess hall and rushed over and slid dnd own next to us. She was barely dressed. She grabbed a plate. Eggs and hashbrowns flew to her plate.

"Everyone my cabin, tonight." She said

"Um ok why?" asked Nico.

"Jesus fuck… Didn't see you there… cuz uh I wanna party. Invite anyone you want."

"Make it my place. I'll register everyone tonight, besides I got something I think you all will find pretty fucking awesome." Said Sophie

————————————————————————

Later that day:

CLANG!!! Sophie's celestial bronze blade, fylla sfyri, clashed against Anaklusmos. The ringing of metal sounded throughout the arena. Sparks flew when their blades collided with each other. Percy went for an overhead strike. Her sword raised up and blocked with the flat of the blade. Percy pressed down, forcing her to her knees. Sophie let go of the blade and dropped her hand down conjuring a flame in her hand. Suddenly, she pulled her sword down and rolled to the side and blasted Percy with the flame.

"Hey! No fair!" He cried out. He raised his hand, clenched in a fist and shot a blast of water at her from the drinking fountain nearby knocking her down

"So you wanna play like that." She pocketed her sword/multitool in her tool belt. She stood up and stood with her legs spread apart and arms angled away from her body. Suddenly, her eyes were replaced by fire which spread to her hair and arms and legs. Soon she had a fireball at each of her extremities. The intense heat lifted her off the ground.

"I can do the same thing" Percy smirked. He reached out and he drew water from the river and started to spin it around himself forming a mini hurricane. The two rushed towards each other. When they collided, Percy's water extinguished Sophie's flames but the residual heat evaporated Percy's water. They both fell about ten feet and landed on the ground. Percy was burned a little bit but bone dry due to his abilities and Sophie was soaked but untouched by the flame.

"So Percy you coming to my place tonight?"

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping to have a night with Annabeth."

"Well show up if you can, it's gonna be a blast!"

"Hey Sophie!" Katie walked up behind her and picked her up "hey Perc, how's it hanging?"

"Uhhh pretty well."

"Well catcha later" Sophie and Katie walked off to the Hephaestus cabin so Sophie could get changed before the party. They reached the cabin and took the elevator down. Sophie and Katie's walked out. Katie walked over and sat down in one of the chairs at Sophie's desk while Katie opened her dresser and grabbed a new shirt, panties, bra and pants. Katie watched as Sophie lifted her sports bra and let her perfect, c-cups drop out. She bent over and pulled down her sweatpants revealing her perfect pink twat. As she was bent over, she felt something wet slide from her clit up to her ass.

Katie was standing behind Sophie and licking Sophie's cunt. Katie flipped Sophie onto her ass and flicked her tongue inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Sophie moaned as Katie's tongue slithered into her snatch. Katie flicked her tongue around inside her as Sophie fondled her breasts gently. Sophie moaned once again as Katie started to shove her finger in and out of Sophie's vagina. Her moans became louder until Katie came up and kissed her deeply as she continued to rub her pussy. Her prods became faster. Sophie squeaked as Sophie hit her orgasm.

Katie conjured a strap-on (a power courtesy of her mother Aphrodite) and put it on. Katie moved over to Sophie and with a very agile thrust shoved it into Sophie. Sophie screeched at the sudden intrusion, but as Katie started to thrust in and out, her screeches turned into moans. Sophie reached behind the strap on and rubbed Katie's vagina making Katie moan louder. Katie thrusted harder and harder. She grabbed both of Sophie's legs and started to pound her pussy. Sophie felt so good getting her pussy fucked so roughly. Katie leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. Katie lifted Sophie up and off the bed and started to bounce Sophie on her huge fake cock. Sophie started to bounce faster and farther down on her cock until her moans started growing louder. Katie's thrusts got more erratic. She moaned as she orgasmed with Sophie. Katie pulled the dildo out of Sophie and they laid down next to each other on the floor.

Katie majicked the strap on away. Still naked, Sophie sat down at her computer monitor and added Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Leo to helix's white list.

About a half hour later, Percy showed up with Annabeth and sat down on the couch. One by one the rest of them showed up. Leo showed up with what looked like a fridge but was a mechanical version of Piper's cornucopia but that could make any food. Piper was the last to show up in a sexy midriff that showed off her shoulders as well as a short plaid skirt.

Sophie clapped her hands and 2 more couches piled up in a delta formation and everyone sat down.

"So Piper," said Sophie, "what did you want to do at this party?"

"Well I was thinking some games like strip poker, truth or dare or never have I ever"

"Truth or Dare" said Sophie "my house, my ruling!"

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Prompted Piper.

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Percy a blowjob!" Annabeth's cheeks blushed. Percy spread his legs wide. She swung a leg over him and kissed him deeply. Annabeth smiled and then slid down to her knees in front of Percy and began to rub the small bulge in his pants. After she felt he was good and hard she began to kiss the bulge and wrapped her mouth around it, sliding it up and down making Percy groan. Then she grabbed the hem of his under wear and pulled them down all the way to his knees, his cock sprang out and hit her in the face, which made her giggle.

Annabeth's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Percy's tip and Annabeth licked it up quickly making him shudder. Annabeth spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice Annabeth could now take his full cock down her throat with ease.

Percy moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, Annabeth complied. She bobbed her head quickly swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Percy crazy.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke but Percy knew she loved it when he made her choke on it. Finally he shoved her head down on his cock and came into her throat, his cock pulsing and unleashing load after load of cum down into Annabeth's stomach.

When he finished Percy pulled his cock out of Annabeth's mouth and let her lick it clean and kiss the tip before helping her to her feet.

She sat back down next to him. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who in this room have you had sex with?"

"Jason, Percy before he got his memory back and Leo. Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip!"

Hazel stood up. "Helix, play some sexy music." Sophie said. Hazel started to slowly dance. She crossed her arms and slowly pulled her shirt off revealing her purple 32 D bra. She spun around and hooked her fingers under the hem of her skirt and panties and slowly bent over and pulled them down. She then reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra. She slowly turned around again and let her bra fall of her D cups. She did one final spin before sitting down.

"Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Have sex with Piper and Jason!"

Sophie groped his crotch while Piper was on his chest. Sophie shoved Piper aside and tore off Jason's clothes and Piper shouted in protest but Sophie ignored her and quickly stripped herself so she was only in her panties while Jason was completely naked his eight inch cock nearly fully erect.

Sophie winked at him and lowered her head and took Jason in her mouth wanting to suck him off before they fucked. Her mouth bobbed up and down on his length deep throating every time and her tongue flickered all over his tip making him moan.

Piper took her chance and sat over top of Jason

Piper, who was now naked, sat down on his face and forced Jason to eat her out. Jason happily obliged and shoved his tongue inside of her and fiercely sucked, licked and ate her pussy. All the while Sophie was choking hard as she deep throated Jason, slobbering all over his cock and making gurgling noises.

Jason moaned into Piper's pussy in turn making her moan and then his hands grabbed Sophie's head and he began to forcefully bob her head up and down fast making her gurgle on the cock and Jason groaned into Piper's pussy as he came all over Sophie's face making her squeal in delight. The groan into her pussy sent Piper over the edge as well and she came all over Jason's face making him splutter and laugh as she screamed.

Piper slipped off of him and lay on her back panting and Sophie took her chance as well and slid on top of Jason and grinded against his cock.

"Mmmm I want this big bad boy inside me Jason baby," Sophie whispered in his ear.

Jason grinned, "Then let's get it in there!"

Sophie moaned as he slowly pushed into her and then once she was used to it Sophie began to bounce up and down on his cock cowgirl style, sweat began dripping down her body and gleamed in the light making her look incredibly sexy. Her hands went to Jason's shoulders for support so Jason decided to use his hands as well and began to fondle the purple haired girl's large tits.

Sophie moaned loudly, "Mmm fuck me Jason! Fuck me good!"

Jason laughed and thrusted up every time she slammed down, their pace picked up and soon she was riding him like a cowgirl would a horse and she was loving every second of it.

Sophie was screaming hard as Jason filled her up with every thrust and soon she was trembling form the orgasmic pleasure and then suddenly she gave a shrill piercing scream.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWN!"

Sophie came hard her juices exploding out onto Jason and then she slumped on top of him and nearly passed out. Lucky for Jason that last movement pushed him over the edge too and he came inside of her as she lay on top of him and he hissed in pleasure.

"That was awesome!" Jason said. The game went on for a while and eventually it just evolved into a massive orgy. Eventually everyone was sitting on the couches naked.

"So Sophie, What was it you wanted to show us?" Asked Percy.

"I made a celestial bronze phone case so monsters can't track us using tech!"


	3. Hammering and Prophecies

Last time on Sophie Lee's halfblood adventures:

"So you wanna play like that." She pocketed her sword/multitool in her tool belt. She stood up and stood with her legs spread apart and arms angled away from her body. Suddenly, her eyes were replaced by fire which spread to her hair and arms and legs. Soon she had a fireball at each of her extremities. The intense heat lifted her off the ground.

"I can do the same thing" Percy smirked. He reached out and he drew water from the river and started to spin it around himself forming a mini hurricane. The two rushed towards each other. When they collided, Percy's water extinguished Sophie's flames but the residual heat evaporated Percy's water. They both fell about ten feet and landed on the ground. Percy was burned a little bit but bone dry due to his abilities and Sophie was soaked but untouched by the flame.

"That was awesome!" Jason said. The game went on for a while and eventually it just evolved into a massive orgy. Eventually everyone was sitting on the couches naked.

"So Sophie, What was it you wanted to show us?" Asked Percy.

"I made a celestial bronze phone case so monsters can't track us using tech."

\--

"So wait you're saying I can finally get a phone?" Percy said.

"Yep! Oh and it also provides free unlimited talk text and data!"

"Sweet!" Annabeth pulled out Daedalus' laptop (which was untraceable by monsters) and she and Percy started looking at phones. Everyone was excited but tired so everyone decided to call it a night. Katie was the only one that stayed behind. They both cuddled up in Sophie's bed and fell asleep.

Pain seared through her shoulder, her chest and legs. She ran through pine woods. Someone was following her however there was a feeling that she was running toward something, not away. Her feet pounded the ground, her breasts heaved.

"Daughter! ERIS! My Hamm…" boomed a voice in her head.

Sophie shot up straight waking Katie.

"Are you ok?"

"N… no I think someone stole something from my dad."

"I just had a dream that I was chasing you in some woods."

"Wait… what kind of woods?"

"Pine"

Sophie's eyes lit up. They rushed out of bed but as they reached the elevator it dinged open and Annabeth, Percy, and Leo come bursting out.

"Uh so did you guys have a dream of a pine forest?" Sophie nervously asked.

"Yep" everyone replied.

"Well we should go talk to Chiron and get our bags packed." They all headed out to the main hall where they found Chiron waiting for them.

"Chiron, " Sophie said "I think someone…"

"Stole your father's war hammer? Yeah, Hephaestus is not happy about that. Some minor god stole it."

"And Everyone here has the same dream sooo…"

"You are meant to go on a quest together. Yes. Sophie go consult the oracle." Sophie walked out and ran over to the oracle's cave. She walked in and saw Rachel Dare lying in her bed getting pounded by a man who just seemed to have a constant glow. Apollo who had an impressive nine-inch cock was fucking Rachel and since he was a god the pleasure was even more intense. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth drooling and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she was moaning uncontrollably.

"Take it, take my cock Rachel, my little oracle! Take it in your sexy little pussy. You're so tight." Apollo groaned out to her.

"Mmm, oh Apollo! You're so big and good. Fuck me all day baby! I want your big, bad cock to break my slutty, little pussy. Make me your bitch!" Rachel groaned back.

"Um, hello Lord Apollo and Rachel."

"Oh shit, hi Soph." Said Rachel "what do you need?"

"Uhh new and a couple of other campers got the same dream and Hephaestus' hammer was stolen"

"So… essentially you came here for…" suddenly her eyes turned green and green mist spilled out of her mouth.

"Five demigods shall go west,

To face a goddess in her great test,

The fire sea will separate

To save their friends one must hesitate,

One will return in disarray,

Along the way one debt repaid,

To recover what was once stolen,

One must be molten"

Rachel fell to the ground and lay there naked. She woke up and looked up at Sophie stood up and gave her a hug.

"Bring Leo back alive." she said. She grabbed Apollo's cock and slid back onto it.

Sophie walked out of the cave and back to the big house.

"So did you receive a prophecy?"

"Uhhh yeah, um It was this" she repeated the prophecy. When she finished, Chiron stroked his beard and thought about it deeply.

"Well obviously you five must go west. I'm not sure what goddess would need to test you five as you proved multiple times over the hero's you are, the 3rd line sounds like it might be talking about Greek fire, I don't know what the 4th line could mean but that last line sounds ominous, you should stay away from volcanoes probably. Get packed you should leave by day break."

The five left and packed meeting at the Golden Fleece at 4 am. As they were leaving, a man walked out from behind Thalia's tree.

"Hello demigods," they all drew their weapons,"woah watch it, I am Plutuos, I owed hephaestus one so here take this wallet Sophie. It should always return to your pocket and should never have any less than 100 and 10 drachma in it. Use it carefully." Then he disappeared.

Sophie put the wallet in her pocket. They all put their weapons away.

"Got everything?"

"Yep i always keep a packed bag for quests. After almost 10 years of the demigod life it's something I learned to do." Said percy. The started off into the woods that surrounded the camp.


	4. Vampires and Chicago

Chapter 4:

**_LAST TIME ON SOPHIE LEE'S HALF BLOOD ADVENTURE:_**

_"So wait you're saying I can finally get a phone?" Leo said._

_"Yep! Oh and it also provides free unlimited talk text and data!"_

_—_

_"Five demigods shall go west,_

_To face a goddess in her great test,_

_The fire sea will separate_

_To save their friends one must hesitate,_

_One will return in disarray,_

_Along the way one debt repaid,_

_To recover what was once stolen,_

_One must be molten"_

_—_

Sophie, Katie, Leo, the lady and Leo walked off into the forest. They reached a road and caught a bus that took them to Chicago . On the way, Sophie and Katie made out a bunch and Leo and the lady fucked in the bathroom a couple times. Leo sat by himself.

They made a stop and a beautiful woman walked into the bus. She was 5 foot 6, 32C breasts and was wearing a very revealing red dress. She paid her token and sat down across from Leo. Leo stared at this woman's chest until they suddenly stopped and she fell forward landing with her face in his lap and her boobs popped out of her dress. Leo grinned at her as she smiled at him and started to lick his pants. After she felt he was good and hard she began to kiss the bulge and wrapped her mouth around it, sliding it up and down making Leo groan. Then she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down all the way to his knees, his cock sprang out and hit her in the face, which made her giggle.

the lady's left hand grabbed hold of his shaft and began to lightly stroke it, pre cum came from Leo's tip and the lady licked it up quickly making him shudder. the lady spat onto her hand to lube it up a bit and increased her speed as she jacked him off. While she jacked him off she began to kiss his tip and lick it like a lollipop and soon she was beginning to take him into her mouth. She pushed her head down taking him fully into her throat, after a lot of practice the lady could now take his full cock down her throat with ease.

Leo moaned at the tightness of her throat and put his hands on her head urging her to go faster, the lady complied. She bobbed her head quickly swallowing all the time to send jolts through his cock and even started to hum at one point, which drove Leo crazy.

Leo grabbed the lady's head and began to thrust his cock erratically into her throat making her gag and choke. Finally he shoved her head down on his cock and came into her throat, his cock pulsing and unleashing load after load of cum down into the lady's stomach.

When he finished Leo pulled his cock out of the lady's mouth and let her lick it clean and kiss the tip before helping her to her feet.

Leo grinned and poked her pussy with his tip teasing her and the lady growled in a very angry way.

"Shove that in me now or I'm leaving!" She said.

Leo pushed into the lady hard causing her to gasp in pleasure and without giving her time to adjust Leo began to thrust into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her pretty little ass and the lady moaned loudly.

"Oh yes Leo! Fuck me, please fuck me so hard," the lady moaned into his shoulder.

Leo smiled and began to push in harder with each thrust making the lady buckle and her ass jiggle slightly, Leo's hands found their way to that little prize and he began to squeeze and rub the cheeks.

They fucked in the middle of the bus for about ten minutes before Leo felt his climax coming and he sped up his thrusting. the lady was biting down on his shoulder not wanting to attract attention but her orgasm was coming rapidly as well.

Finally Leo couldn't take it anymore and shoved his cock in deep and came, the hot feeling of his cum pushed the lady over the edge and she came hard too, her juices spilling out onto Leo's cock.

Once they came down from their orgasms they pulled apart. Suddenly Leo realized something.

"Wait how'd you know my… OH SHIT, GUYS? MONSTER, I JUST FUCKED A MONSTER!"

"Such a shame to kill a big cock" She stood up and her legs fused together up to her pussy (so if Leo wanted to he could should his dick back into her). She bared her teeth and two previously unseen canines pop out. Leo reaches into his pick and pulled out a hammer and a knife. She rushed forward attempting to bite Leo but he sidestepped and hit her on the back of the head with his hammer. Her eyes popped out of her head and rolled to the back of the bus, where Annabeth was grinding on percy's dick.

"Guys? A little help here?" Sophie grabbed her sword and stood up swinging at the lady. Her sword bounced of the lady's gauntlet. She was able to grab one of her eyes and put it in.

"Guys that's Lamia. Essentially she has sex with people then she eats them!" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh great," said Leo. Percy leaped into action and Sophie and Percy started to attack Lamia. She blocked every one of their blows. Suddenly, something hit the back of their head and her eye got knocked out again. Katie stomped on it and then Annabeth stomped on the other one leading Lamia to scream in pain which Sophie and Percy took as a chance to put their swords to her throat.

"Lamia, who sent you?"

"I'll never tell you" with that Percy drove his sword through her neck and slashed downwards splitting her in half before her body exploded into dust. Everyone sat back down but they were on high alert.

Eventually they reached Chicago , so they stepped off the bus. It was 9 pm.

"We should find a hotel I'm feeling kinda tired." said Percy. They checked into the Hampton inn and suite and went to their rooms.

**Percy POV: **

Percy and Annabeth walked into their room. Annabeth dropped to her knees and grabbed Percy pants and practically tore them off revealing his hard cock.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but instead it gave out a surprised moan as he felt Annabeth's mouth on his dick, kissing and licking it as she slowly made her way from the base to the tip. Once there she licked it like an ice cream cone and then slid her mouth over top of it and took him into her mouth.

Percy groaned as Annabeth took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, she'd gotten very good at this and it was not long before she had him inside of her throat completely. Annabeth started to suck; making loud noises that made Percy's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Annabeth." He moaned.

Annabeth smirked and sucked harder before starting to bob her head up and down his member, giving Percy a hard blowjob.

Percy groaned loudly and forcefully grabbed onto Annabeth's head and shoved her down so she took him fully and unleashed his load down her throat. Annabeth pulled back leaving a trail of drool in her wake and grinned up at her boyfriend's stupid expression.

Annabeth stood up and towered over the sitting Percy who thought Annabeth looked a tad bit intimidating. Then Annabeth grabbed his shoulders and slowly sat on his lap, taking his cock into her pussy fully. Once Annabeth got comfortable she started to bounce up and down in Percy's lap, letting Percy's cock slide in and out at a very fast pace. Percy grabbed Annabeth's back as she rode him and he simply let her do what she needed to do, it was always better that way, Annabeth was an animal in bed.

Percy flipped himself and Annabeth over so that he was now hovering over top of her and was fucking her missionary style. Annabeth was moaning as she felt Percy fill her up over and over again.

"Ooh Percy! Fuck you're so big!" Annabeth groaned.

Percy was panting from effort, "Yeah? Well, you're tightness really helps you know!"

Annabeth giggled, "Good to know."

Percy continued to plow into Annabeth for quite some time before he felt his cock stiffen and knew he was about to explode. At the same time Annabeth felt the familiar rush and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh shit!" Percy yelled.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy groaned as he shot his load deep into Annabeth's pussy, he loved cumming inside her. Annabeth, herself, screamed as she unleashed her juices all over Percy's cock.

Percy rolled off of Annabeth and lied on the ground looking at the ceiling of their room with a wistful look on his face. Annabeth snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest.

**Sophie POV:**

Sophie had gotten really excited on the bus ride and immediately tore off Katie's clothes once they got in thier room and got onto her knees. Katie spread her legs and Sophie kissed the girl's inner thighs causing Katie to moan at the teasing. Slowly Sophie reached her destination and slipped her tongue inside of Katie and swirled her tongue around, her hands clutching her ass.

Katie was breathing hard, her chest heaving and she was bucking into Sophie's tongue.

"Oh fuck Sophie. That feels good!" She moaned.

Sophie quickened her pace, her tongue flickering in and out and licking Katie's folds. It wasn't long before Katie stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle her scream as she came all over Sophie's face.

Sophie licked herself clean and stood up and kissed Katie letting her get a taste as well. Their tongues slid against each other, saliva mixing. Sophie's grabbed Katie and lowered her to the bed and laid her on her back, never once breaking the kiss. Once they were on the bed Sophie slid up Katie's body so her pussy was right above Katie's and then she lowered herself so they touched. Katie shuddered and Sophie moaned at the shared feeling. Sophie then slid down Katie's body, her pussy sliding against Katie's, then she slid upwards and she contend that so that their pussies rubbed against one another.

The two rubbed their pussies together like that for a long while before long though Katie finally took the lead and pulled back. She got on her side and lifted on leg so she was scissoring Sophie and then began to roll her hips so her pussy was smashing and sliding against Sophie's. This new position increased the pleasure immensely and soon both girls were groaning as their snatches were pressed against each other. And soon they were both climaxing and spraying their juices on one another.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Sophie whispered.

Katie didn't even try to be quiet, "Oh fuck yeah!"

Katie stood up, her lower belly slick with Sophie's juice and Sophie's with hers. Katie grabbed hold of Sophie's tits and squeezed hard and then she kissed the girl shoving her tongue inside of her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Katie gave Sophie's ass a hard slap and the sound rang and Sophie squealed in excitement.

**Leo's POV:**

Leo was alone so he decided to take a stroll through Chicago. As he walked down a road, he got yanked into alleyway. Suddenly something cut open the back of his shirt. He reached into his tool belt and grabbed a xacto knife and spun around and stabbed it in between the ribs of his attacker. He then stepped back and ignited his hands and grabbed the creatures face. It screeched and ran down the alley. Leo turned around to walk out of the alley when a girl on the street ran up to him and yelled "Watch out!" The girl drew a blade and flung it straight past Leo and through the creatures head which had charged at Leo. It burst into dust.

"Uh, thanks!" Said Leo. The girl snapped her fingers and the blade spun back to her hand before she continued down the street. Leo ran to catch up with her.

"Hey thanks for saving me! I'm Leo" Said Leo.

"No problem, name's Sam. Aeternea are annoying to deal with."

"So Greek or Roman?"

"Greek"

"How come I've never seen you at camp?"

"Camp?"

"Camp half blood"

"Never heard of it."

"How do you know all this then?"

"My dad told me. My mom is Artemis."

"Wait... what the fuck? How?"

"My dad was a son of Nike, and was gifted the power of extreme speed, is extremely crazy and one day saw an extremely hot 18 year old girl, and decided to slam her to the ground, rip down her pants and fuck her extremely fast and quick. That girl turned out to be Artemis. She fell in love with him, so he came in her pussy and so she had me. She's kept me a secret for 20 years." Leo got hard and tried to hid it but was unsuccessful. "Oh and no I'm not a maiden like my mother was. I'm DTF"

"Why don't we go back to my place then?" Said Leo suavely. They both headed back to the hotel room. Once they got there, Leo locked the door and removed his clothes until they were both naked, Leo was well muscled for such a young age. Leo grabbed Sam and slammed her against the wall and promptly shoved his full length into her pussy without warning or time to adjust and she loved it. Leo began to pump into her hard and fast with both her legs wrapped around his waist as she was pressed against the wall and fucked.

After about ten minutes of that Leo lifted her up so she was completely held up by his arms and gave a few hard and incredibly strong thrusts before setting her on the bed doggy style. Leo continued to fuck the sexy girl who was whimpering and groaning as she felt him fill her up. He fucked her hard and fast until she gave a loud squeal and came all over his cock and he grunted deeply and shot his load deep into her pussy and into her womb. Leo pulled out and just for good measure he slapped her in the face with his cock causing her to gasp yet lick her lips and kiss at him.

"We're going to do this often aren't we Leo baby?" Sam asked standing up and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Leo grinned, "If you want then fuck yeah."


	5. Chicago Part 1

**_Last time on Sophie Lee's Halfblood adventures:_**

_"Lamia, who sent you?"_

_"I'll never tell you" with that Percy drove his sword through her neck and slashed downwards splitting her in half before her body exploded into dust. Everyone sat back down but they were on high alert._

_"No problem, Name's Sam…. My dad was a son of Nike, and was gifted the power of extreme speed, is extremely crazy and one day saw an extremely hot 18 year old girl, and decided to slam her to the ground, rip down her pants and fuck her extremely fast and quick. That girl turned out to be Artemis. She fell in love with him, so he came in her pussy and so she had me. She's kept me a secret for 20 years." Leo got hard and tried to hide it but was unsuccessful. "Oh and no I'm not a maiden like my mother was. I'm DTF"_

— — —

Everyone woke up the next morning refreshed. They all went to the breakfast hall, got food and grabbed a table. Leo and Sam walked out of their room.

"Leo who is this…" asked Annabeth wearily.

"Her name is Sam. We fucked last night after fighting some monster."

"Huh.."

"So where do we go next?" Asked Percy through bites of blue waffles.

"Well, I think we need to keep heading west. So we could buy a car or something." Said Annabeth while she seductively licked a sausage at Percy. Percy got hard immediately.

"We don't need to buy one if we are all willing to wait a few hours, I can get Chiron to send over my latest project" said Leo.

"Sure I'm fine with that,'' said Sophie "let's explore the city for a day and then when Leo's thing gets here we'll head out. First thing though everyone, come to my room."

Everyone headed to Sophie and Katie's room. On the desk there was an assortment of circuit boards and different electrical components.

"What's all this?" Percy asked.

"I actually stayed up all night developing phones for us. They run Olympian OS"

"Woah" said Leo.

"Well I didn't make them from scratch but I bought a couple phones and built around them and the. Just put the cases on."

They all grabbed a phone and slipped it into a case.

"Great! Now let's go explore Chicago!" Said Percy.

"I'm going with you, Percy" said a voice behind them.

They all whipped around to see Piper McLean standing there.

"Pipes?!" Said Leo.

"Chill Leo, I'm here to see my dad. When I heard you guys were in town I decided to pay you guys a visit."

"Well see ya'll around 5" said Sophie and they all rushed off.

Leo POV:

Leo went to his room. He grabbed a coin and some tape and taped the coin dangling from the faucet. When he turned the water on, it hit the coin and sprayed off creating a mist. He took a flashlight out of his tool belt and turned it on creating a rainbow. He flipped a golden drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"I would like to speak to Chiron."

Sam POV:

Sam walked into Leo and her room. She heard the water running from the bathroom.

"Leo baby, I'm on the bed ready for you!"

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sam sighed. She slipped her fingers under her mini skirt. She brought a hand down, gently massaging her clit with a finger. Pushing a finger inside of herself, she bit back a moan. She began to move the finger inside of herself, wiggling at the pleasure. She slipped another finger in, mewling when she hit that spot of bundled nerves. With her three fingers, she pumped in and out, squishy sounds coming from the moisture. Grunting, she picked up the speed, crooking her fingers upward inside of herself. She moaned and writhed on the bed, toes curling as she felt herself coming to a release. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she came, hard.

Leo came out of the bedroom to see his new girlfriend splayed out on the bed convulsing with ecstasy all over her face. He ripped his pants off and jumped on the bed with her. He stuck his head up her miniskirt and used his pointer finger to hook her panties off of her pussy.

She climbed on top of him. She bent her head down and kissed him on the lips. She released from their kiss for a moment. She leaned back in for another kiss. Leo knew Sam could feel him getting hard through their pants. She started to grind on his lap, rolling her hips rubbing both of their privates through their pants. Her hand stretched down and rubbed his bulge. Leo reached up and rolled one of her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss. She sat up on his lap and unlaced the top letting it fall down her arm, letting it fall off revealing her perfect b-cup tits. She bent down over him and cupped his face in her hand. She leaned in for another kiss. As we were kissing Leo grabbed one of her breasts and rolled it in his hands.

"Hey *kiss* Leo *kiss* flip over *kiss*" Leo rolled over to one side of the bed and he pulled down his pants. She started to stroke it slowly at first leaning down occasionally to lick his tip. She started to stroke him faster and faster. She leaned in and put the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around his dick once and then plunged her head all the way down. She stared slowly bob her head up and down on his dick. She swished her tongue around it causing him to moan. She slipped her hand down into her bottoms and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. His tongue hung out of his mouth as the brown headed beauty slid her lips over his shaft. She stopped for a second and slipped her pants off.

She spun around and put her pussy right in front of him. Sam started to suck his cock while Leo licked her pussy. Both of us moaned. Leo started to rub Sam's clit causing her to moan. The vibrations from her moans became so great that they caused him to start to grunt. After a few more minutes of sucking him off, Leo grunted as he exploded into Sam's mouth.

She got up and spun around. Leo aligned the tip of his dick with her entrance. Leo thrust upward causing both of us to moan out quietly Once he adjusted, Leo started thrusting in faster making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As He thrust up into her Leo grabbed her tits. As he licked and kneaded one and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. He was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into her tight pussy. Eventually, Leo hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing him to go deeper. Sam moaned as she started to bounce up and down on him. Leo moaned. his thrusts became more erratic.

" Sam, SAM, I am going To..." Leo kept thrusting trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, Leo thrusted up and planted his seed inside of her. She moaned as his warm liquid filled her up.


End file.
